1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of transmitting/receiving data, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus adaptable to a plurality of communication specifications.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a facsimile apparatus has been known as a data processing apparatus capable of performing data communication in such a manner that data is transferred/received through the wire subscriber""s lines. Furthermore, a suggestion has been made to use a facsimile apparatus of the foregoing type as a printer for recording data transferred from an external apparatus, such as a computer, or to use the same as a wireless-type communication apparatus.
The foregoing case, however, requires an RS-232C Interface and Centronics Interface for establishing the connection with external apparatuses and an interface for the wireless communication to be individually provided, as well as an interface for the wire subscriber""s line.
The wireless communication system sometimes further requires an individual interface provided depending upon whether the communication method is analog or digital, for example.
Moreover, the specifications for the communication lines are different among countries and areas, thus raising the necessity of designing communication line interface units to be adaptable to the different specifications.
Thus, provision of the interfaces to be adaptable to the various versions prevents reduction in the size and weight of the apparatus.
Furthermore, designing the communication line interfaces to be adaptable to different specifications for the lines requires a great deal of labor, and apparatuses having different specifications must be manufactured to be adaptable to the subject sales areas. As a result, the benefits ordinarily sought from mass production cannot be obtained, and difficulties occur in adjusting the manufacturing process.
In addition, employing different specifications adaptable to different countries or regions prevents the apparatuses from being used in other countries or regions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus capable of overcoming the foregoing problems and reducing the size and weight of the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus capable of realizing data communication adapted to different communication methods without enlargement of the size thereof.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus that can be used in countries or regions whose line specifications are different.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus capable of reducing the cost required to manufacture the apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus to which a card interface can be applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus to which a variety of modules can be applied by a common connection means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus capable of easily adding or changing functions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus to which a module having compatibility with a module for use in another apparatus can be applied.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the attached drawings.